


I Hate Valentines Day

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, High School, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Underage Drinking, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which I mean looking back on it now we kinda were. We had pictures of all of our exes hung up on the wall with darts in their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Valentines Day

When we were in eleventh grade we had an “I hate Valentines Day” party. We were the only two that showed up because we were the only single ones in our group of friends. Even Sam had a girlfriend. We watched movies in the basement and ate tacos. Your mom was actually worried about us because she thought we were depressed. Which I mean looking back on it now we kinda were. We had pictures of all of our exes hung up on the wall with darts in their faces. It wasn’t exactly the best way to celebrate the holiday.

Your dad brought us beers and your mom yelled at him but didn’t take them away. Your parents are cool.

Once we had a nice “buzz” we got a baseball bat, put our foreheads to the end, and spun around 100 times and tried to run up the stairs. Whoever could run all the way up and back down, then recite the ABC’s backwards won $14.53. Considering that was all the money we had on us.

Neither of us won the money. We couldn’t even get up the first five stairs.

Somehow we decided jumping in your pool naked would be a better idea. It was the middle of Feburary at 9 o’clock at night. Your mom took pictures as we ran back into the house to find towels. She actually found them them the other day and brought them over to show me. They’re hilarious. I kept them here to show you when you get home. Most of them are of our backsides running up the stairs. But she got one of us just running inside with our hands covering our.. front, and laughing. It’s blurry but it’s probably my new favorite picture. Maybe I’ll get it framed.

308 days left until you come home.

-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just uploaded! I have a midterm due tomorrow and i've been typing up my essay all day! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I haven't had time to reread :(


End file.
